Ryusei Arctic
Ryusei Arctic is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. He is the artificial son of the Yuki-Onna, crafted out of snow with life breathed into him. Despite not being born naturally, he still functions as a normal teenage boy and gifted the power of frost from his mother. He has many things on his mind, which runs a hundred miles per hour -- and is why he does not prefer to live out a legacy where he is to fall in love at first sight while looking pretty. His stance of a Rebel is strong, but is a bit conflicted since he wouldn't want to bestow his terrible destiny on his twin. Character Personality By his peers, the words “suspicious” and “Ryusei” go together like ice and frost. Ryusei is deemed untrustworthy and no one in Ever After High really knows all that much about him. He is always seen loitering near the Mirrornet rooms or near his sister, who’s name is Yukika Arctic. For most, Ryusei is seen as someone who is just “there”, which is startling whenever he randomly appears behind them due to his light footsteps. He likes to socialize, but even so, it’s difficult to get information about him. He seems to be hiding something and does it so well that for the first few years he’s been at Ever After High, no one knew if he was a Rebel or Royal. Ryusei likes leaving his words up for interpretation, never giving a clear insight of what he’s actually saying. The only people who can figure out what he’s saying, though, are people who are fluent in Riddlish. When asked about, he would direct them into another topic or ask about them first, since everyone loves talking about themselves. Ryusei is not a cold or an antisocial person like many expect him to be due to his story. He enjoys peoples’ presence, carefully observing their behaviors. He is analytic, noticing things most people would not otherwise. If you’re wearing a periwinkle eyeshadow instead of a lavender, he is sure to point that out since he does have a detailed eye. Sometimes it can get a bit annoying since he tends to point out some things that should be kept hidden. Because he does not speak his mind, he tends to bottle up his emotions to the point where it is difficult to read what he is feeling. He feels that expressing his emotions is not important, therefore avoids talking about himself. This can blow out of proportion since he still has trouble controlling his powers and they can go off at the most inconvenient time since they are connected with his emotions. He might be smiling on the outside, but the ice forming around his fingers say so otherwise. If one were to dig very deep -- and I mean deep -- you would find out that Ryusei has a bad case of depression. He gets lost in his own world for long periods of time and even loses motivation to socialize. He forgets to eat all the time, which describes his lanky figure; if it weren't for his girlfriend, he would probably not eat for a week straight. Ryusei disregards self care in place for his strange hobbies. He does not sleep until the drowsiness catches up to him and he passes out sleeping on his desk. Of course, no one would really know unless they were able to catch a glimpse of him in the school halls. Being hard to figure out, he takes pride in that, preferring to be a mystery to his peers rather than an open book. Many might not know much about him, but he knows a lot about everyone in the school. It may just be his artistic eye or his keen hearing, since he does keep gossiping in mind. Any type of drama that may happen in the school, he would be there in two seconds flat, absorbing the information for no reason in particular, other than that it is fun. Hobbies and Interests Like him, Ryusei has very strange interests. He is known to get his hands dirty, doing deals and taking jobs that seem too dangerous. He likes getting intel and dirt on other people in the school or other schools in that matter. Knowing him, he probably does have a profile on everyone in organized files on his laptop. It might sound creepy, but he is able to cover it up, by using his “It’s okay, I’m on the Associated Student Body” card, which works everytime. Being so fishy, there is a rumor that Ryusei takes bribes in exchange for something you wouldn’t do yourself. In one year, someone had talked to Ryusei in a suspicious looking corner of the school, and the next day, their rival suspended for a few days for a ridiculous reason. Many believed that Ryusei had an influence in their suspension, and he still hasn’t confirmed or denied it. Ryusei still has trouble trying to make it snow gently instead of rock hard malts of ice dropping harshly from the sky. He is not very patient, therefore, cannot control snow as well, but is able to step on them since he is a bit of a twinkle toes. He finds creating frost ferns is much easier than rigid ice,and some of his powers lie within creating these artistic swirls. Still, he is able to create things ranging from ice walls to ice glaciers. Despite knowing how to create these rigid ice forms, he still has trouble keeping it under control. Unlike his mother, Ryusei worked hard in order to at least create comprehensive forms from his powers. He practices his powers all the time since he seems to never actually be able to do gentle forms of snow, such as detailed snowflakes. He has to go to an open field to practice, that is why his Environmental Magic teacher prefers for him to do the classwork as homework so he doesn’t completely destroy the classroom. Ryusei doesn’t seem to have blood in his system, but most people don’t even know he is the literal embodiment of snow. He makes excuses on why he’s so cold like how he has low blood pressure. One of the main reasons that Ryusei is so secretive is because he likes to hack technology. It explains why he hangs around the MirrorNet area a lot of the time. He has his laptop handy all the time, hacking systems, other peoples’ MirrorPads, the MirrorCast, you name it, he had done it all. One of his dirty jobs is hacking the school system to gain access to information about the people of the school. He knows a lot about Headmaster Grimm and his secrets as well. It is safe to say he is nosy and enjoys cracking passwords and infiltrating the deep web with his laptop. Ironically, Ryusei wants to be a police detective. He feels that he is cut out for the job with his super observant eye and detailed mind. Appearance Ryusei is 6’0 with frost running through his system. He has eyes the color of garnets with white hair that is tousled and lightly styled by the wind. He possesses tan skin with white tattoos all over his body and with closer inspection, it is snow, not ink, underneath his skin. His build is lanky and thin, though his jacket gives him a more bigger torso. Under his eyes are dark circles that never seem to go away because of his lack of sleep. The fur trimming on his jacket is also a hood which he likes to put on whenever he becomes a little more reserved. A ice created rose eye patch covers one eye, and what lies underneath is a mystery, much like he is. He states that his mother created the rose pattern on it for aesthetic reasons. Fairy tale – The Snow Bride How the Story Goes There were two people who were poor, one was young and the other one was old. They were woodcutters, traveling to forest often. One day, a snowstorm, disallowed them from returning back to their own homes, forcing them to reside in a hut in the mountain. The old man was awoken when he felt a presence, seeing a beautiful woman in front of him. With a single breath from her, the old man froze to death. The woman preyed on the young man this time, but since she thought he was really hot, she woke him up and told him she will spare him, but also not to tell anyone that he saw her there or else “I will look for you. I will find you and I will kill you.” Years later, the young man was out in the mountains again, but this time he met a beautiful girl and married her. She was a great wife and mother, as the both of them had many children and were happy for years. But the man got suspicious as this girl never seemed to age. Because of this, he told her that she looked a lot like the Yuki-Onna he had encountered before. The woman abruptly stood and told him that that Yuki-Onna was her the whole time. She also mentioned she had to kill him now, but decided against it because of their children, then melted and was never seen again. How does Ryusei come into it? Now alone and grieving, the Yuki-Onna went back into her place in the snowy caps. She felt lonely and has already missed her children and husband. What would her children say when they notice that she was gone? There was no time to turn back now that she’s made her decision. She plowed through the mountain, shivering, now feeling the cold due to many years of living as a human. She had to go back to her legacy as the woman only seen in the snowstorm and would kill you with a flick of her wrist. This miserable snow spirit wandered the mountains for a few years, being merciless with her murders via ice. She seemed to stare out in the open for hours with a distant look on her face, the ice burning against her skin. She didn’t seem to notice the presence of Father Frost approaching next to her one day. She was startled at his sudden appearance, but accepted his company. He has asked her what was wrong, and she flooded her story to him, mainly emphasizing on her children. He took pity on her, mostly because he had understood that feeling once. With her grieving to the side, he built two snow figures with his hand, crafting a boy with remarkable garnet eyes made of cranberries and a girl with long wavy hair made of frost. He tried to cheer the Yuki-Onna up, and she eventually joined in on crafting snow and ice into the figures. Father Frost pulsated magic into the figures’ chests and the Yuki-Onna breathed into the both of them. For a breath that usually killed people, it actually radiated into the figures, causing the both of them to come to life. Upon opening their eyes, they smiled and hugged their mother, in which the Yuki-Onna started to tear up, now able to call these children her own, since she was not human any longer. As she turned to thank Father Frost, he had disappeared, but not before a tinge of frost was spread across the tip of Yuki-Onna’s nose. She had named the boy Ryusei and the girl Yukika. They loved and cared for their mother, taking her grief away. They both were unaware that they had half-brothers and half-sisters, but it didn’t seem to matter since they had each other. Living in harmony, the Yuki-Onna had remembered that her human children had gone to school and learned things on their own, which was exactly what she wanted for her own children. Migrating far away from the mountain, she enrolled them into a school that seemed to accept magical sons and daughters of fairy tales. However, she was afraid that her tale was deemed too distant from the glamorous fairy tales that lie within the school. Nevertheless, her children reassured that they will attend and after four years, return back to her with an education. The Yuki-Onna resides in a mountain near the school, and was alone, but knew she wasn’t for long, as she was able to visit as much as she wanted, despite everyone fearing her every step. Relationships Family Ryu considers the relationship between him and his mother to be very loving. She did her best to take care of him and her daughter as if she had experience with caregiving beforehand. Although they are close, he still has a feeling that there is something that she isn’t telling him. However, he doesn’t pry because he feels that she has her reasons. Like his mother, he is very close to his sister, Yukika. Since they are practically twins, he gave her the choice of following their mother’s destiny. She wanted to take it, but is wary of how her tale ends. Since the both of them are twins born at the same time, they are able to switch off on who wants to take it at any time. Though, Ryusei would rather not follow it because he prefers doing his own thing rather than falling in love at first sight and reverting into a human just for another human. Since Yukika is the only sibling he knows, he still does not know about his half-siblings. If they are attending Ever After High like he does, he would not notice. Friends Yukika is the only one that knows most of him, and even so, there are things that she doesn’t know about him. She doesn’t question it, though, since they both have secrets of their own. They both enjoy doing things siblings usually do, such as ice skating, forest exploration and magic practice. They barely banter with each other, mostly straightening out their discourse with long talks. He does consider her his closest friend, even if she is his sister. Ryu has a hard time making friends due to his sketchy personality. Many believe the negative rumors about him and tend to avoid him. He doesn’t mind it much, and doesn’t mind if no one wants to interact with him. Celadon West Thank Grimm. Celadon West is probably one of the best choices for a roommate that Ryusei could think of. As the two of them have an affinity of the scientific side of Ever After, neither of them mind shifting their room into a large laboratory. Cauldrons take up a portion of West's side as computers fill up Ryusei's half. A large pin board is hung up on one wall and is chock full of red string, photographs and graph paper. Somehow, it is as dark as a red room and colder than your average supermarket. It is always concluded that the two roommates are none short of a pair of mad scientists, and their room reflects that. Though interested in S.T.E.M.M. (Last M stands for magic), they are placed at opposite spectrums. Ryusei prefers engulfing himself with the world of technology, hacking at his fingertips and gaining intel through the dark web. West, on the other hand, surrounds himself with potions and spells. Illegal does not even scratch the surface of what the duo do in their room -- all as long as they aren't caught by the Headmasters. Intelligent is a word passed around describing the ice sprite and wicked witch. Two bright minds confined in one room is a recipe for danger. They certainly do seem like the type to have completed a semester's worth of homework in less than a week, leaving a lot of time to do their strange hobbies. Even so, the both of them are still teenagers at heart. Lying on the floor strewn with textbooks on the floor along with a couple of alcoholic drinks is a pleasant past time of theirs. This allotted time allows the both of them to express their thoughts of their destinies and personal issues. And yes, Ryusei disapproves some of West's romantic choices, but as a good friend, he would of course pry/spy in secret to ensure his friend does not get hurt... or worse. Pet Ryu has an ermine named Toa. It is a very sneaky animal that aids him in getting distant information. If there is a physical file that he needs, he lets Toa sneak into the room to retrieve it. Due to it’s flexible body and small stature, it can go unnoticed. Romance Anyone involved romantically with him would also experience his dangerous hobby. He tends to get in trouble sometimes, but gets away with his felonies pretty well. He warns many people about this, but somehow, Panna Twardowska does not seem to mind. She finds his work fascinating, and sticks around with him a lot of the time. Ryusei has a habit of leaving frost ferns on the floor and Panna followed that up to the MirrorNet tower where Ryusei resided. At first, Ryusei was about to move, but then Panna impressed him with her extensive knowledge of computer by pointing out a mistake on his hacker screen. She was different, in that she cared more about her passions, which was something that Ryusei did too. Ever since then, the duo was connected by the hip. He listens to her ideas and watches her do her technological craft, though it was a little hard to focus when all he does is look at her. He always finds an excuse to stroke her forearm or hold her from behind whenever she is on her laptop. Ryusei likes to hold Panna's hand, but always makes sure he has gloves on so his powers wouldn't go out of control. It sometimes does go off when Panna touches the skin on his face, and frost would start growing under him while he recovers from a red face. He is afraid that he would freeze Panna one day, but surprisingly, she likes his ice and studies it, which makes Ryu laugh when she would give up, and he makes up for it by filling her with hugs. Ryusei still likes hacking the dark web and make suspicious acts, but tries not to get Panna involved in them. He attempts to let only a few people know about their relationship, lest something terrible will happen to Panna. She seems to care for him as he forgets to eat sometimes due to hacking away, and she would go as far as hacking his laptop to remind him to take care of himself. He doesn't want to, but listens to Panna anyways because she know what's best. Yukika seems to like Panna and would love to tease Ryusei about it because she never expected him to social to anyone. She sometimes would hang out with the duo during lunch breaks, not minding that she is a third wheeler because of her excitement for her brother. Despite having Panna as a girlfriend, Ryusei is thoroughly asexual and is more of a demi-romantic person. He had come into the school assuming that romance would always be in the backburner of his mind, but was proven wrong when he met Panna. Their relationship had developed naturally, to which he found out that he actually liked someone and that surprised him a lot. He asked her to be his girlfriend when they went to the arcade. [[Panna Twardowska|''Panna Twardowska]]' belongs to GardenOfDaisy. <3''' Outfits Trivia * The owner of Ryusei does not know what the snow girl backgrounder's name is, but will refer to her as Yukika Arctic to make it easier. * He was “born” with the white marks on his skin. Many think it’s white ink, but is really frost that courses through his veins. * He has the ability to also turn his skin invisible -- a trait from his mother and is mostly used during a snowstorm. * If he stands in a place for a long time, frost ferns would start icing the floor underneath his shoes. * He is hired as a hall monitor and is a little too good at his job. * He enjoys figure skating and does it quite often. One of his dreams is being a professional ice skater, but he hides that secret. * He is always seen with a laptop, whether he is using it or if it’s stuck under his arm. Quotes *"*hacker voice* I’m in." *"Yeah, we’re twins. Who’s older? Both of us." Portrayals His voice claim would be Jesse David Corti. Gallery Ryusei Arctic.png|Signature outfit Me3.jpg| Memes Ryusei Doodle.jpeg|Art by RoybelGirl <3 Thanks again! Ryusei sketch-byhidden.jpeg|Art by Hiddenfolk. Thank you! Eahfansa17p1estella.jpg|Secret Santa gift from DatAsymptote <3 Eahfansa17estellap2.png|I'm sobbing this is so adorable. Look at the cute hacker couple~ Art by DatAsymptote! Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:The Snow Bride Category:Estella's stars Category:Japanese Category:Asexual